Lost And Fighting Death
by ARod Is NYY 13
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's son Billy is very sick. He needs a medicine that is only available in Port Albert. They sail out with Jack, but get lost. What will they do? What will happen? Please R&R.


Elizabeth was in a chair next to Billy's bed. She looked tired and extremely worried as she sat there, quietly. Billy was a small boy, looked exactly like his father. He was a cutie at the mere age of five. He sat buried under his covers, looking pale and sickly. He had never been sick in his whole 5 years of living on the planet. He was coughing lightly and had a slightly high fever.  
  
Will walked into the room with a worried look on his face. Billy wasn't the only one going through this the first time, so was Elizabeth and him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Elizabeth could barely lift her head. "I don't know." Her voice was sad. "He's burning up." She pressed her hand to Billy's forehead, which was now flushed.  
  
Billy let out a little sigh as she touched his forehead. "You're hand feels nice mum. It's really cold!"  
  
Will made his way slowly over to the bed and knelt down next to it. He looked down at Billy for a second and then looked up at Elizabeth. "Well, we need to do something soon and quick. We can't let this get worse."  
  
"Am I gonna die, daddy?" Billy asked tentatively, glancing up at his father with tired brown eyes. "I don't wanna die."   
  
Elizabeth sniffled and nodded at Will's statement in agreement before burying her face into the covers next to Billy.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be silly. You have a ton to see in life still. You'll live long." Will said to him as he kissed him on the forehead. He got up and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Billy frowned slightly but nodded, leaning back against the pillow. Elizabeth got up, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. She followed Will towards the other room.  
  
Will looked at Billy as he closed the door behind him. "I know it doesn't look that great for Billy right now, Elizabeth. But, we need to hold ourselves together during this. We can't let him know we are upset. We all need to be strong."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I know William." She frowned slightly. "I've been staying strong. I've read to him and sat by his bed for 3 days in a row. At maximum.. I've gotten about 3 hours of sleep. I'm afraid if I fall asleep.. he'll slip off and die while I'm asleep or that he'll need something while I'm asleep. I can't leave him."  
  
"I know it is very tough for me too. The little guy means so much to the both of us." He dropped his head for a second. "Listen, I been talking to some people who know about Billy's illness. There is something out there that can help him. I know it is very tough for me too. The little guy means so much to the both of us." He dropped his head for a second. "Listen, I been talking to some people who know about Billy's illness. There is something out there that can help him."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh! Good!" She looked hopeful. "What? What is it darling?"   
  
"There is a special medicine out there that can help him out right away." He paused for a minute. "The only problem it isn't available around here. We'd have to go to Port Albert."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose we've got no other choice.. even if Port Albert is fairly far away. But... how could we ever get there?"  
  
"Well, I figure I ask around and see if anyone can help us out there. I need to go to the shop, so maybe I will ask on my way back."  
  
Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "Alright. Be sure to say goodbye to Billy." She sighed, looking a bit saddened. "Looks like I've got to stay with him.. AGAIN."  
  
"Of course I will." He said as he made his way back into the room and walked over to Billy. He leaned down and ran his hands through his hair. "Hey, buddy I need to go out and get something for you."  
  
Billy smiled slightly. "Are you gonna get me a pwesent?" He asked, his eyes widening. "You're going to come home soon, right?"  
  
"It's sort of a present. It will make you feel a lot better. I promise to be home soon this time. I just need to find a friend to help me get it."  
  
Billy nodded. "Okay, that sounds nice." Then he yawned widely. "Hurry.. home." He stifled his yawn before letting his eyes began to close sleepily.  
  
Will made his way back to the door and looked at Elizabeth. "I promise to be back as soon as I can."   
  
Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Alright." She took the seat next to Billy lazily and took his small hand in hers. 


End file.
